Super Smash Mates Brawl
Super Sapie Bros. Brawl was a fighting genre game series for Snowtendo Vii, released in 2009 and is still a best seller. It's sold 1.4 million copies over the USA, and is still being bought today. Gameplay The gameplay is different than other fighting games, as it does not use a HP System. The goal is to deal enough damage to an opponent to send them flying out of the screen. This can be achieved by using many combo attacks, and various items. Characters also have their own unique technique called a "Final Sapie" that can be utilized if a player breaks a Sapie Ball, which is a floating, rainbow colored ball with The Sapie Brothers faces on it. If you hit another one while having another one, you can be in "overdrive", which quadruples the damage dealt by Final Sapies. In all levels, the enviroment is destructable, but regenerates every 30 seconds, automatically KOing anyone in the way. Interface When turning on Super Sapie Bros. Brawl, the player is introduced to a menu; *'Brawl:' This is a fun-filled action where 2-4 players may verse each other competitively, and may play on the stage of their choice. *'Classic:' This entails the player competing against certain opponents, and at the final stage (known as Final Destination), The Sapie Brothers appear to the player, and wish to fight. Bonus stages are included along the way to Final Destination, such as Break the Targets, where the player is required to break targets in a time frame of about 2 minutes. Juggle the Fishes, where the player must attack a fish to keep it in the air as long as you can and Race to the Finish, where the player needs to race through many enemies and obstacles to the finish line. *'Adventure:' Adventure Mode, also known as the SapSpace Emissary, entails a group of rogue penguins detonating explosives known as Sapspace Bombs, which when triggered, lead to Sapspace, which is a realm of evil. Characters must stop the rogues known as Pengids so that the whole continent of USA does not get sucked into a void of darkness. *'All-star:' (unlockable) This mode entails the player to fight every single character in the selection menu. This is unlocked when the player has unlocked and found every single playable character in the game. *'Snowtendo Wi-Fi Connection:' If the player has internert access on his/her Snowtendo Vii, then they may compete against players Worldwide. *'Vault:' The player can see all the unlockable things, and challenges they have earned. It is also noted that a player can even build their own stages in the Vault, and play on them. *'Options:' This allows the player to adjust volume, control movement/position and to adjust the graphics of the game. Characters Stages *Battle Field *Final Destination *Angel Island *Dojo *Dorkugal *Darktonian Realm (unlocked after beating the game) *Explorer's Igloo *Pengolia *Migrator *Iceberg *The Simpenguins's house *Antarctic Express *Humana Cathedral *Exploration Island *Penghis Khan's Palace *Darktan's Throne Room (unlockable) *Tails Igloo *Gadget Room *Rockhopper Island *Space Colony Aircraft *Meta Mate's Ship *Ditto Factory *Coffee Shop *The Cave of Glowing Water (unlocked after unlocking Sam Rudi) More stages coming soon! Character info Tails6000: He is a hero and a fighter. He will do anything for his friends. And beat the daylights out of anyone in his way! *Color Changes **Yellow Color, Mining Helmet, Black Hoodie, Black Sneakers **Black Color, Yellow Hard Hat, White Hoodie, Blue Sneakers **Ninja Outfit **Alternate Fake Tails Outfit Strong Attacks *Left/Right: Horse Kick *Up: Upper-Cut *Down: Sweep Kick Taunts *Side: does a figure 8 ppeel-out in place saying "You're too slow!" *Up:does a flip and stands with hands crossed *Down:Says "C'mon step it up!" while breakdancing Smash Attacks *Left/Right: Wind-Up Punch *Up: Spin Jump *Down: Spread Spin Dash Aerial Attacks *Still: Mid-Air Spin Dash *Forward: Emerald Dive *Backward: Back Kick *Up: Flame Kick *Down: Drop Kick Sonicspine31: He's fast and a fighter. * Color Changes: ** Black Color, Black Ninja Mask, Blue/Orange/Yellow Party Hat, Blue Paddle Ball, Black Belt and Dark Red/Brown Sandals ** Red Color, Silver Mask, Red/Orange/Green Party Hat, Red Paddle Ball, Red Belt and Brown/Dark Red Sandals ** Blue Color, Violet Mask, Blue/Purple/Aqua Party Hat, Yellow Paddle Ball, Blue Belt and Dark Blue/Gray Sandals ** Green Color, Dark Green Ninja Mask, Brown/Green/Yellow Party Hat, White Paddle Ball, Green Belt and Dark Green/Orange Sandals ** White Color, White Ninja Mask, Red/Purple/Violet Party Hat, Orange Paddle Ball, White Belt and Aqua/Dark Blue Sandals ** Yellow Color, Purple Ninja Mask, Black/Gray/White Party Hat, Purple Paddle Ball, Brown Belt and White/Black Sandals * Taunts: ** Side: Crosses his flippers saying "Go jump on ice" ** Up: Plays with paddle ball upwards ** Down: Touches the ground with his flippers while doing upside-down pose * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Beak Attack ** Up: Upward Paddle ** Down: Sweep ** Running Attack: Paddle Thrust * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Paddle Whack ** Up: Flip Kick ** Down: Ground Paddle Slash * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Spin ** Forward: Paddle Slash ** Backward: Paddle Swing ** Up: Double Uppercut ** Down: Paddle Strike Sam Rudi: Is strong and can jump very high. * Color Changes: ** Blue Color, Red Cap, Black Jacket, Grey Mailbag, and Brown Sneakers ** Looks like Sam Rudi X ** Aqua Color, Light Blue Cap, Aqua Jacket, Light Blue mailbag, and Blue Sneakers ** Look the same just has a ninja suit on. ** Looks like his brother Jake Rudi * Taunts: ** Side: Plays with paddleball then says "Hey, beat my record!" ** Up: Throws hat in air. ** Down: Break dances. * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Ultra Punch ** Up: Upper Cut ** Down: Air Kick ** Running Attack: Purple Missile (parody of Luigis attack Green Missile) * Smash Attacks ** Side: Fire Paddleball ** Up: Ice Paddleball ** Down: Lightning Paddleball * Aerial Attacks ** Neutral: Air Kick ** Forward: Power Punch ** Backward: Back Kick ** Up: Upper Slash ** Down: Slash from above Fake Tails: He is a goofy clone of Tails6000. * Taunts: ** Side: Drinks an coconut ** Up: Does an bang bang pose upwards saying "Ruhd em, Cawboey" ** Down: He licks the ground then makes a sour face saying "Buhleh!" * Color Changes: ** Orange Color, Red Helmet, Green Hoodie and Orange Sneakers ** Red Color, Black Helmet, Red Hoodie and Purple Sneakers ** Sky Blue Color, Aqua Helmet, Dark Blue Hoodie and Aqua Sneakers ** Green Color, Dark Green Helmet, Yellow Hoodie and Brown Sneakers ** Yellow Color, Orange Helmet, Black Hoodie and Black Sneakers ** Black Color, Yellow Helmet, White Hoodie and Green Sneakers * Strong Attacks: ** Side: Elbow Thud ** Up: Headbutt ** Down: Crouching Chop ** Running Attack: Dashing Headbutt * Smash Attacks: ** Side: Punch ** Up: Upward Kick ** Down: Spinning Kick * Aerial Attacks: ** Neutral: Kick ** Forward: Drop Kick ** Backward: Back Kick ** Up: Uppercut ** Down: Falling Punch add more character bios and strong (not special),smash attacks,and ariel attacks Items *Starman *Hammer *Home Run Bat *Superscope *Ray Gun *Fire Flower *Cracker Launcher *Assist Trophy *Sapie Ball *Jackhammer *Snow Globe *Puffle Bell *Jetpack *Pengy Ball *Mullet *Beam Sword *Fan *Lips' Stick More Items coming soon. See Also *Super Smash Pengs *Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu Category:Games